A New Beginning
by ThE NeW HoGwArTs InQuIsIt
Summary: Shortly afterdefeating the Dark Lord, Draco and Hermione start to fall in love. A tale of bad karaoke,plush underwear, and romance
1. Weird

A New Beginning

The sun rose over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The morning dew fell onto the freshly cut grass. The sweet smell of spring hung in the air. People ran on the fields rejoicing and shouting. Owls dropped wizarding newspapers to their students all bearing the same message, much to everyone's joy. Yes, it was a new day. Not just any new day, a free day. The first day that the Dark Lord was finally gone. Inside the castle, in the Hospital Wing, five resting bodies laid.

Professor Dumbledore opened the door to the Wing smiling at the waking teenagers.

"Ah, good you're up. Mind if we all talk a little bit?" he asked.

The worn out teens nodded their heads."Okay, tomorrow night we will be having a ceremony and you all will be honored. You can wear dress robes or those muggle dresses and tuxebos-"

"_Tuxedos_." Hermione Granger spoke up.

" Yes, tuxedos." Dumbledore replied." Thank you Mrs. Granger. Wednesday night you be having a press conference with all the wizard newspaper companies. Don't answer anything you don't want to answer-"

"What if you don't want to answer at all?" Ron Weasley asked.

" Well, everyone sort of expects this sort of thing I mean, you all have defeated Voldemort." he replied, making everyone but Harry flinch.

"Are we gonna be doing any other conference thingies then?' Harry asked.

" No. Although you will be in the spotlight for quite a while. Just expect people following you, autograph hounds, and wizardazzi.'

"Um, wizardazzi?' Ginny Weasley asked confusedly.

"People following you all the time with wizarding cameras, taking pictures constantly." Draco Malfoy informed.

"Oh." everyone said.

Dumbledore stared for a minute. "Well, that is what the Ministry told me to tell you, but I want to say congratulations, and get some rest. I am very proud of you all. Now get some rest." He said walking out of the infirmary smiling to himself.

" Doesn't he freak you out a bit?' Hermione asked.

The rest of the room nodded as they went back to sleep but Draco.He lay awake thinking . He was going through so much lately, switching to the light side, killing his father, rescuing his mom, afalling in love with Hermione. Oh, Hermione. The sound of her voice made his heart melt. Everything about her drove him crazy. He was so in love with her, he would die for her. Except that she didn't know he loved her that much. In fact, she was still on slightly bad terms with her. No matter how many times he tried to be nice she always would ignore him or talk to him coldly. Oh well, he'd just have to try harder. Slowly he fell into a world or forgetfulness and he drifted asleep.

End of Chapter 1

( Author's note: did you like it? I decided to start another story because I wanted to write on different plots. Well please read and review.

In the next chappie, Hermione and Draco reach a truce, Harry embarresses himself, and Ron punches someone.


	2. Surprises

1 Chapter 2: Surprises

Draco Malfoy surveyed the girl across from him . Her typical bushy hair was sleek and tame, twisted up in a curly bun with loose curls highlighting her tan face. She wore a low-cut black dress with a train, complementing her subtle curves and toned biceps. Oh, how he wanted to hold her, pull the hair out of her face and kiss her passionately. But he knew that wouldn't happen soon. He sighed. He'd tell her his feelings one day.

"Draco." someone shouted. It was Ginny.

"Oh hey Gin, what's up." he said still not taking his eyes off of Hermione.

" I see that you're staring at Hermione. Why don't you tell her how you feel?" Ginny said.

" I try. I mean, everytime I try to talk to her she gets all cold and rude. " Draco said sadly

Ginny studied his facial expressions. She knew he had it bad for Hermione. His expressions proved it. " Come on." she said, pulling his arm.

"Aww you aren't going to-" they had reached Hermione. Draco thought she looked more beautiful up close. Oh god stop staring he told himself.

"Hi Mione." Ginny said slowly

"Hi Gin." Hermione replied.

Ginny elbowed Draco in the ribs.

"Er, hello Hermione." Draco said nervoulsly.

" Hi, Malfoy." Hermione answered coldly.

"Oh snap I forgot something I better go." Ginny said running off.

"Um, er Hermione can I speak to you a minute?" Draco asked

"Sure." she replied dully.

They walked out into the empty Entrance Hall

" I just wanted to apologize for everything I have done to you in the past. It was like I was under a spell. I was only doing these things to please my father."

"How do I know that?'

"Know what." Draco said.

" That you really have changed. Because for all I know , you may be just doing this to get power. Sure, everyone else thinks you have changed, but I don't. I mean you used to call me mudblood. Those things hurt. Also, you can't just come to light side like that. Something's up." she said quickly.

"THE ONLY REASON I WAS CHANGING WAS TO BREAK AWAY FROM MY FATHER. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! I'M REALLY SORRY FOR CALLING YOU ALL THOSE NAMES IN THE PAST AND AS I WAS JUST SAYING, I WANTED TO SHOW MY DAD THAT I CAN BREAK OUT OF HIS SHELL. I AM A DIFFERENT MAN NOW. IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, THEN OH WELL. ALSO, WHY WOULD I KILL MY OWN FATHER?

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears. She didn't think someone could change so drastically, but she know what he was saying was true. She could tell that it came straight from the heart.

" I'm sorry I misjudged you." she squeaked.

"It's okay, don't cry I hate to see people cry. " Draco said. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. Surprisingly, she hugged him back. He took in her sweet scent as he embraced her. He picked her head up, wiped a tear from her eyes, and slowly kissed her.

Sparks went through his body as their lips touched. He ran his tongue over her lips asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and let his tongue run through her mouth. Suddenly she backed away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We should - we should get back to the ceremony." starting to walk back inside. "So truce?" she asked

"Truce." Draco replied, opening the door for her and walking back inside.

Harry stood at the stage pacing nervously. It was time. He pointed the wand at his throat and said, 'Sonorous."

Harry cleared his throat, " Can I have everyone's attention please? I would just like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend Ginny. I love you.

Hermione and Draco found Ginny and stood next to her as the lights dimmed

"What is he doing?" Ginny asked

" No idea." Hermione said.

Draco looked on at the stage, knowing what exactly what was going on.

Harry cleared his throat and started to sing, off key:

I Do( Cherish You)by 98 Degrees

All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I

I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do

In my world, before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Til that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all of my heart'Til my dying day

Harry finished to wild applause. He looked at Ginny then smiled.

"Ginny, will you come here please?" Harry asked.

Ginny walked anxiously to the stage.

"Ginny, I loved you since the day I met you. You are something very special to me. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" he asked, pulling out a ring with five diamonds.

Ginny started to cry. "Yes!" she squeaked.

Harry slid the ring onto her finger and they kissed amidst the popping of flashbulbs and cheers.

Hermione watched from afar with tears in her eyes. It was definitely a day of surprises.


End file.
